


Old Habits Die Hard

by rilina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo just wants to read the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/gifts).



> Probably won't make sense unless you're familiar with a certain omake from Gaiden.

Another town, another inn. It had been a long five days between them. Gojyo had been more objectionable than usual, and Hakkai's smile was stretched so tight that even Sanzo was a little nervous. As for Goku—well, Goku was oblivious. And loud. And hungry.

The others had gone out to the market after Sanzo fired two warning shots into the woodwork and threw his gold card in Gojyo's face. The last sounds of the monkey were finally fading into the distance, and Sanzo picked up his newspaper with a sigh of relief. He didn't expect much from a small town daily, but anything would be an improvement over five days of "Perverted kappa!," "Stupid monkey!," and "Ah ha ha."

He had only read a couple columns of a poorly written article when he began to realize that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

"But I don't want to go back," Goku whined as they walked back toward the inn. "Sanzo's acting scary. And I want pork buns."

"Gojyo left the gold card on the floor of the room. We can't go to the market without it."

"You would have forgotten the credit card too if he had been aiming for your head! Why doesn't he ever point that thing at you?"

Six gunshots shattered the evening air before Hakkai could laugh in response.  The three friends looked at each other, then began to run.

* * *

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku burst into Sanzo's room, prepared for crazed youkai, monstrous shikigami, or whatever else karma or Kougaiji had seen fit to throw at them this time. They found Sanzo holding a newspaper riddled with bullet holes.

The cigarette fell from Gojyo's slack-jawed mouth.

"Ah, Sanzo, did the newspaper attack you while we were gone?" Hakkai stepped a tiny bit behind Gojyo while he asked his question, putting Gojyo directly in the line of fire.

Sanzo rounded on them with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Goku hoped he hadn't had time to reload.

"How fucking hard is it for the damn printers in this shithole town to get perfect corners on their papers?"

* * *

Beside a pool of lilies in Heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed and laughed.


End file.
